


fierceness and fangs (and flirting)

by awyrmofmyword



Series: of mythics and man [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Possessive Themes, Minor Violence at the Beginning, Patton is a Dragon, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hello im back with more dragon porn, patton is a dragon so sfjkdshfjkh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword/pseuds/awyrmofmyword
Summary: Roman has a dangerous encounter in the woods, but sometimes the aftermath of danger leads to something much sweeter. Patton adores him, after all, and cannot bear to see him hurt for a moment.(It's nice to have a helping paw - or more - when it comes to recuperation.)
Relationships: Background Janus/Patton - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: of mythics and man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	fierceness and fangs (and flirting)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! This is actually the first fic I wrote of the series, now updated with more words and made to fit into the chronological order of the au- when I originally wrote this in Discord, Roman and Dee had already gotten together. It's been a long while since this was written, and I couldn't be happier with how the series has progressed since then, even if the sfw stuff has gotten away from me XP
> 
> Thank you to edgedancer77 for betaing this; to CJ, Squid, and Lulu, who were all there when I originally wrote this fic, having helped me form this au over a year ago; and to all those who encouraged me as I first wrote and now rewrote it in the same server.
> 
> And a huge thank you to centreoftheselights for the original inspiration for this particular work:  
> "Lulu: i just imagined roman getting attacked by a random monster and winding up wrestling them  
> and he comes home all grass-stained and smelling of monster and patton is like what the fuck were you doing"

“Almost there,” Roman mumbles to Dash. It’s a bright and peaceful day outside, perfect for going out to Patton’s cave. His heart swells at the thought of seeing Patton splayed out in the sunlight, soaking it in, perhaps with Dee curled under a wing.

It has been barely a month since the three of them had sat down to talk about their relationship, yet Roman still feels like they fit together in a perfect sort of puzzle. Dee and Patton were deeply in love- yet Roman doesn’t feel jealous at all. In fact, seeing them together makes him happier than he’d ever thought one could be about their love loving another.

 _Polyamory_ , Patton had called it.

 _Perfect_ , Roman wanted to say.

Knowing that Patton is loved, and he is loved by Patton, is enough for him to be settled.

Roman gets sucked into further daydreams, of holding Patton in his arms and defending him from those who would seek to harm him.

He is so caught up in his thoughts, in fact, that he doesn’t notice the shadow swooping up behind him until it is too late.

"Tasty human flesh fresh!" comes a jubilant cry, and then claws hit and dig into Roman's shoulders and knock him off of his horse, tackling him to the ground. Roman struggles beneath the weight and gross, rotting-meat scent of the creature's breath, and looks up at it through watering eyes.

His breath catches.

A _griffin_.

He's battled some in the past- Griffins are powerful beings, half-eagle, half-lion, and all a ferocious, hungry predator that no man should handle alone... or while caught off guard.

Roman swallows as its beak leans down towards him, and tries to grab his knife from his belt when a fierce whinny splits the air and the griffin is knocked off of Roman with a sharp _crack_ of bone. Roman looks up at Dash, a leg still held out behind her, whose flanks are heaving with fear.

"Good girl," he says, and she shakes out her mane and paws at the ground in the direction of the mountain.

"Run, Dash, as far as you can!" he shouts in response, and she doesn't need to be told twice, getting the griffin's attention with another kick before turning and speeding off into the undergrowth. The griffin crashes after her, and Roman hopes beyond hope that she gets away as he runs the rest of the way to the mountain and begins to clamber up the beaten path.  
When he reaches the top, gulping in air, he finds Patton in his full form at the cave entrance holding up shiny stone carvings to the sunlight. The dragon puts them into a cloth bag he has, smiling up at Roman- and before Roman can say anything the smile melts into a furrowed expression and Patton has stepped forward, sniffing at him and then recoiling back with wings spread and a fierce snarl spread across his features.

"What were you doing out there?! You smell of sweat and griffin."

Patton paces forward, circling him, and Roman shivers at the feeling of Patton's prying gaze upon him. It makes him feel... oddly exposed, in a way that makes his knees weak.

"I- um, I was attacked by one," Roman says truthfully, and Patton lets out a growl that Roman can feel in his _lungs_ and Roman lurches forward, barely stopping himself from-

_From what?_

"Where is it?!" Patton snarls, teeth sharp and gleaming in the light, and Roman feels very warm. "Where is it, so that I may drive it out of my territory and make it regret its sorry life for _daring_ to lay its claws on you!!"

Roman swallows.

"I- uh, thought you didn't like hunting monsters," he says on autopilot, mind going a mile a minute as the burning in his gut flares every time he sees his lover so strong and ready to fight for him. Patton shakes his head.

"It's not hunting, it's defending," Patton hisses lowly, crowding closer to Roman and nudging him inside. "It ought to learn that to touch a dragon's treasure means punishment... or death."

Roman's breath hitches.

"Treasure?"

At this, Patton seems to soften, and Roman barely has time to wonder why he regrets the loss of the tense spines and slavering fangs when Patton guides him gently into the hot springs room and takes Roman's hands in his paws.

"Of course you're my treasure," he says softly. "Unless you prefer not to be. You mean so much to me, enough that I would keep you with me and take care of you forever if you wanted."

Roman feels his face heat in an entirely different manner, and Patton leans up to nuzzle his cheek gently.

"The griffin can wait," he assures, and removes a paw to gesture towards the pools. "Come on, Roman, I'll get you all cleaned up. That must have really scared you, huh?"

"Now that I'm with you, I'm alright," Roman mumbles, and Patton giggles.

"You're the sweetest."

"No, you are," Roman croons, and Patton giggles more, covering his face as Roman begins to strip off his clothes.

"Tell me when you're ready," Patton says, and Roman notices that his cheek scales are glowing faintly in the dim firelight. Roman chuckles.

"Patton, are you nervous about seeing me naked?"

"No!" Patton huffs, but Roman sees his scales brighten. "I've washed you up before, when we first met..."

"How is this any different?" Roman teases. "Patton, love, we're courting, and we both have penises, right? You shouldn't be unfamiliar and I don't mind you looking."

"Perhaps, but, I should still leave you your modesty," Patton mumbles, scales bright as his fire.

"You're nude all the time!" Roman laughs, shaking his head as he slips off his socks last, and moves forward to stroke his hand along Patton's neck. "Why are you so concerned about my modesty and not your own?"

Patton's cheek scales brighten even more, turning slightly pinked with embarrassment. "Well- I don't have my mating bits out all the time like you humans do!"

"So??"

"So, erm- it's just not the same," Patton mumbles. "I don't want you to feel like I'm being rude or presumptive for looking."

"I don't see why I would find it rude," Roman teases, coming to Patton's front to scratch at his chin. "I am, after all, yours."

The dragon's breath hitches.

"You say it so easily," he whispers, slowly withdrawing his paws from his eyes and standing on all fours, bringing his head down to nuzzle Roman's neck, and drawing the human into an embrace with his wing. "You really think of yourself as mine?"

Roman shivers a little, though the hug he's enjoying is fever-warm and flush.

"Well, of course I do. We're dear friends, and mates, and I am just as much yours as you are mine. Because I love you, more than the number of stars in the sky or scales on your body or hairs in Dee's mane. I belong with you."

His dragon lets out a deep, pleased growl, and pulls his head back, cheeks still alight, but the way his eyes rake over Roman's body no less hungry for his shyness.

"Well in that case..."

Roman shudders, cock twitching at his love's eager tone and _oh, that's the reason why he missed Patton's fierceness and fangs._

"I should show my mate, my treasure, just how much I want him as mine... If you would like?"

Roman blinks at the soft, hesitant question at the end, so different than before, so gentle. His heart races with something eager- something needy.

"What do you mean, Patton?"

Patton swallows.

"W-well... Uh."

"Yes?"

"... Would you- ah. Would you want to- you know??"

Roman gives him a teasing smile. "I don't know?"

Patton's scales glow even brighter.

"May I make love to you, my treasure?"

Roman's face lights up. "Yes!! Uh- as long as you're sure you want to?"

"Yes," Patton mumbles, shying back now. "I'm sorry, I feel I've made it awkward, I never want to force myself on you- but when you called yourself mine, it just- it made my heart soar. Like I said before, I would keep you and care for you forever, if you wanted. You mean so much to me."

Roman steps forward to brush Patton's scaly cheek. "Wait, love, I did say yes, and even if I hadn't, I would never be mad at you. I love you, and we are mates. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Patton glances away before meeting Roman's gaze, the spark of hunger kindling there.

"... You think so?"

"I know so," Roman murmurs, hugging Patton tight. "And after I wash... I wouldn't be averse to having sex with you."

He glances at Patton's body. "Although... will we be able to? I’ve touched myself, and I’ve been taught and have read about human sex, but... I know nothing about what pleases a dragon, how different you will be from me."

Patton leans in and nuzzles him, emboldened by Roman's desire. His nostrils flare against Roman's neck, taking in his scent, and Roman presses his nose to Patton's neck in return.

"Well, I know nothing about pleasuring a human, but... That's alright. We can learn together."

Roman moves to the nearest pool and steps in carefully, wincing a bit at the heat that crawls up his body as he slides in. Once he's settled Patton slips in beside him, floating atop the water as easily as a crocodile. His wings are spread wide above Roman's head, and Roman reaches up to stroke the edge of one so Patton looks over in time for him to kiss the thumb of it gently.

Patton's cheek scales light right up again, and he turns to face Roman, giggling softly as he leans in to nuzzle at his hair.

"This pleases me greatly," Roman teases, and Patton huffs in amusement, blowing Roman's hair a little.

"I know what tiny affections you like, silly," he teases right back, paws coming up to gentle at Roman's scratches and bruises, looking them over. "But you're going to have to teach me about what other ways you like to be touched."

Roman grins up at Patton.

"I'd invite you to learn right now, if we weren't in the water. As is, a little patience is pertinent, hmm?"

Patton's eyes flit down to look at Roman's lower half, still in the water, and then flick back up to meet his warm brown eyes.

"... I can hold my breath for up to an hour, if that changes anything."

Roman's breath hitches, and Patton purrs a rumbling note.

"While your cuts clean, would you like me to-"

"Yes," Roman says, moving his hands to cup Patton's head and scratch a little at the tender base of his horn, and then he looks a little sheepish at his eagerness. "Um- do whatever you like. I've had... many thoughts, over the past few weeks. Including yesterday."

"What kind of thoughts?" Patton breathes, and perhaps it's the steam in the air around them, but something other than his fire seems to be building in his chest. Roman swallows, and Patton follows the movement of his throat with his eyes.

"I've imagined your paws on me," Roman whispers, voice carrying across the noise of the river and bouncing back to them, like a song. "You staring down hungrily at me as I beg for your touch."

Patton licks his chops, paws slipping further under the water, and Roman _shudders_ in his grasp.

"In my thoughts, you push me down and pin me to the sheets of your nest, so strong that even if I wished to, I couldn't escape without a word. You lick up my backside like it's the most delicious thing you've ever tasted, and when I moan you only become more eager and press your tongue into me, filling me fuller than any sword hilt or wood toy ever could."

Patton _growls_ , hungry, and Roman gasps, tightening his grip on Patton's horns. "Yes, yes, you growl, you hold me tight as you lap me ready to take, to _claim_ as yours, and I can hardly keep myself from coming as you slide into me for the first time- mmm!"

Roman parts his lips as Patton presses his snout against his face, sliding his tongue into his human's mouth, and Roman whimpers as Patton's fangs graze his cheeks as they kiss as best they can. The cool of Roman's lips, the way he practically shakes with want as Patton draws his tongue against the roof of his mouth, all serve to drive Patton more _frenzied_ in his movements.

 _"Please,"_ Roman gasps as soon as he breaks for air, chest heaving in Patton's grip. "Please, Patton, touch me."

And how can Patton deny that?

He takes a breath and slips under the water, his transparent set of eyelids closing so he can see clearly. Roman's cock sways, erect, in the water in front of him, and Patton observes it curiously. The shape is different than Dee's- smaller and rounder, but when he brings a paw in to test how it feels it's much the same as his unicorn's.

Roman's hands tighten on his horns, and Patton realizes his love must be enjoying the feeling of his paws on him.

_And if he enjoys that..._

Patton leans forward and gives Roman's cock a slow lick.

Immediately, Roman's hips buck, pressing forward for more sensation, and Patton grins before carefully pressing his mouth scales around his teeth and taking Roman's dick into his mouth.

Vibrations emanate from Roman's chest, and the thought that others might be able to hear the pleasure he brings his love makes Patton moan in turn as he wraps his tongue around Roman's cock.

Slowly, he bobs his head, letting his tongue drag along Roman's dick and slide around the head, savoring the way it makes Roman shudder and grab tighter at his horns. He brings his paw to trail lower, pushing at Roman’s balls, and then a soft area behind them, seeking- there it is.

Patton gently presses a digit into Roman’s hole, already loose from the toys his love had used, and Roman’s whole body jerks.

Above the water, Roman groans, trying not to be loud, trying not to thrust, but Patton's tongue moves on him like they've done this thousands of times and his digit curls and sends heat flaring through him, tightening in his abdomen--

 _"Patton, Patton, Patton,"_ Roman moans, voice shooting higher, and then Patton starts _purring_ and the new vibrations break his control. He lays back against the rock behind him and _keens_ with the feeling, haphazardly rutting into his love’s mouth as the echoes of his own pleasure spin back to him. Patton's tongue flicks across the bottom of his dick and sends him crashing over the edge, jerking in Patton's grip.

Patton's tongue is a warm ring around his cock, sucking gently even as it softens, and Roman trembles hard with each movement until finally his love resurfaces, licking his chops.

"Are you okay, Roman?" he asks worriedly. "Did I go on for too long?"

"No, that was perfect," Roman tries to say, but it comes out more like 'thts perfct'. Patton giggles and leans down to nuzzle Roman's forehead.

"Think you'll still be able to take me?" he rumbles, and Roman twitches eagerly at the thought.

"Give me a few minutes and I think I will," he breathes, slipping his arms around Patton's neck. "I could return the favor while we wait, if you want?"

Patton thinks for a moment, and Roman bites his lip at the thought of sucking off a _dragon_. His romance novels had let Roman get familiar with the basics, but there were so many ways to do it, it seemed. Will he let Roman do what he wills? Will he hold Roman down, press himself into Roman's throat?

Either way, Roman can feel his cock twitching at the thought.

"I'd like to make love to you, as I said," Patton says, club rocking slightly. "So to make sure I'm ready when you are, I'll ask that you don't let me come. Is that alright?"

"I can do that," Roman replies, resisting the urge to press his own fingers into his mouth while he waits. "My cuts should be fine, so wanna lay down on the cave floor? I can't hold my breath as long as you."

"Absolutely!" Patton says cheerfully. "It'll be easier to mate you there, too."

Roman lets out a noise that's _wholly_ inappropriate at how matter-of-factly Patton says mate, and Patton's mouth curls up mischievously as he lifts Roman and climbs out of the water.

"You like that, sweetheart?" he croons teasingly, and Roman shivers. "You wanna be mated, always full of my cum and cock?"

"Stop _teasing,"_ Roman whines, batting at Patton's cheek. "I'll get impatient!!"

"Maybe I _like_ impatient," Patton says lightly, and Roman shudders at the implications in Patton's tone.

Still, Patton sets Roman down to stand gently, and then shakes off excess water like a dog and collapses onto his back in front of Roman, cheeks aglow. Roman steps to his side, looking up and down Patton's belly curiously.

"Well, then, if you like impatient: where is your dick?"

Patton bursts out into giggles, leg thumping at the air as he covers his mouth with his paws, and Roman's lips twitch up into a beaming smile despite his efforts to keep them pouty.

"I love you so much," Patton laughs, and then Roman stops trying to hold it back and just smiles goofily down at his partner.

"I love you too, silly, but I do need to know where I'm supposed to target," he snickers, and Patton starts wriggling and waving _all_ of his limbs as he laughs harder.

"Gonna take my dingus out of commission? Gonna bury it so it can rest in peace??"

Roman begins to laugh, Patton's laughter infectious, and Patton giggles even more. "It's hidden away so ruffians like you can't get to it! You'll have to convince it out with polite behavior like a good boy!"

Immediately the laughter in Roman's throat turns into a strangled half-moan, and Patton's giggles turn into something a little more _wicked_.

"I mean-" Roman coughs, cheeks heated. "Um, first, odd way to phrase it, makes it feel like I'm gonna have a conversation with your penis. Secondly, what does being your good boy entail?"

Patton's grin sharpens as his limbs finish their shaking, and Roman's knees feel a little weak.

"Well in this case, sweetie- why don't you show me how much you want it?"

He swings his club over a spot on his lower belly, and as Roman leans in he sees faint puffiness around the center line of Patton's belly there.

"I'm sure you can coax it out with that mouth of yours."

Roman licks his lips in anticipation and clambers to sit between Patton's legs, straddling him, running his fingers down the puffier center of the dragon's belly. He comes to a part that feels slick and extra warm to the touch and slowly rubs it a few times, hearing Patton whimper.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah," Patton groans, curving his neck up to watch Roman. "That- ah! That's it."

Roman nods, and then slowly lowers his head to lick a stripe over the area.

The dragon lets out a whine, twitching more each time Roman laps at his slit. Roman kitten licks the area once, twice, and then slides his tongue inside.

Patton lets out a soft moan, and as Roman swirls his tongue along Patton's slick inside his cries only get louder. He pulls out to lick across the entrance again, grinning at the way Patton's legs twitch around his head, and then presses his tongue back in and moans.

Something about the sensation makes Patton's paws grab at his head, and Roman feels something hard nudging against his tongue.

"Feels so good," Patton groans, and Roman pulls out to press a kiss to Patton's foreleg as the hard thing begins to slip out.

Patton's paw presses at Roman's head gently. "Want your mouth on me, you're being so good, please?"

Roman sticks his tongue out and teasingly licks at the head of what he assumes is Patton's dick, which is three inches now and only becoming more.

"I don't want to rush myself," he responds, bringing his hands to rest around Patton's slick cock. "Don't want to suck off more than I can and bite you."

"I almost want to say I wouldn't mind, just to see your mouth around me," Patton says lowly, and the _heat_ in his voice sends heat of Roman's own flaring in his abdomen and he swipes his tongue up the underside once more.

An underside that's still widening...

"Patton, how big are you?" Roman asks, half aroused and half nervous. "If you get much bigger, I'm not sure my prep will be enough for you."

His dick twitches at the thought of Patton pushing him wide enough, but Patton shakes his head, ducking it shyly.

"I'm a bit smaller than average," he mumbles. "Just eight inches."

 _"Eight,"_ Roman gapes, thumbing over the ridges of Patton's cock. "I don't know about your species' standards, but, Patton, to me- that's pretty big."

Patton's scales brighten, but he looks at Roman nervously all the same. "Darling, I don't want to mate with you if it's too mu- _Roman!"_

His grip on the back of Roman's head tightens as Roman licks around the head of Patton's cock, hungrily trying to swallow as much of it as he can, mimicking how he’s touched himself in the past. The dragon groans with pleasure.

_"Darling..."_

Roman feels himself getting hard again at the sweet and animalistic noises his dragon makes as Roman bobs his head along the top of Patton's length, and he breaks off to lick up the side, rubbing with his hands as well as tongue and drooling at the thought of getting this inside of him. Patton, meanwhile, squirms and whines and growls, bucking his hips into Roman's eager grip.

"Good boy, sucking me ready for you, you want this so bad, don't you?"

Roman whimpers as he wraps his lips around Patton once more, grinding as best he can against his love's tail. Patton growls softly at the sight, and it turns to a whine as Roman slips his fingers into Patton’s slit while sucking hard at the head of his cock.

“Oh, that is just _unfair,”_ Patton gasps, high and breathy, hips twitching into Roman’s touch. “Roman, Ro, if you keep this up I’ll cum- I don’t want to have to wait to claim you as my own, but you feel so good-!”  
Patton’s voice cuts out into a strangled hiss of a moan as Roman finds he can slip all four fingers into his dragon’s dripping slit, and Patton seems to no longer be trying to hold himself back, thrusting into Roman’s mouth with wanton whimpers.

"Roman, Roman, I'm gonna cum--!"

Roman removes his mouth from Patton's cock with a _pop_ and grabs around the base, squeezing slightly, and Patton lets out a broken sound, scrabbling his claws on the floor of the cave.

"Wanted to save it for filling me up, right?" Roman teases, licking a drop of pre off the tip of Patton's penis. "Can't waste a single spurt~"

"Oh, _you,"_ Patton growls, and Roman shivers as Patton bares his teeth hungrily.

"You want me in you so bad I can taste it," he hisses, and Roman gasps as Patton's paws easily lift him from his tail and place him on the floor beside him, hands and knees. "Your arousal in the air, the swiftness of your heart- you tease me but you're just as eager, aren't you?"

His tone goes softer at the end, and Roman leans up to nuzzle at Patton's snout as his love rolls onto his belly.

"I can't wait," Roman admits, and the growl Patton lets out rushes through the air and sets Roman shivering once more. "I want you, Patton, my heart and my love- I want you to fill me up, to mark me, to claim me so the whole world knows I'm yours- _please_ , Patton, make love to me?"

Patton shudders eagerly and stands up, nuzzling Roman’s face in a kiss, and then begins to pace around him, eyeing Roman’s body with dark eyes.

Patton shudders eagerly and stands up, nuzzling Roman’s face in a kiss, and then begins to pace around him, eyeing Roman’s body with dark eyes.

"Of _course_ I will, sweetheart, how can I possibly resist when you ask so _nicely?"_ he breathes, and Roman whimpers and shifts as Patton passes behind him so his ass is presented to his love. Patton chuckles and extends his head forward to lap over Roman's entrance.

"So needy, so impatient for me," he croons. "I have to be careful with you but you make it so _hard..."_

Roman snorts into his arms, the sudden pun shaking him out of the blank stream of need flooding his body.

"Patton!!"

"What, it's true!" Patton giggles, and then Roman feels something wet nudging his asscheek, sees Patton's paws planted on either side of his body, and the laughter gives way to a strangled noise that's halfway between a gasp and a moan.

"See?" Patton purrs, breath hot on the back of Roman's neck. He rocks against Roman, and Roman whimpers. "You're so pretty, treasure, it's so difficult to resist you sometimes. I'm worried I won't be able to hold back~"

"What if I don't want you to hold back?"

The dragon shivers over him, and Roman rocks back against him.

"Roman, we do need to be careful. I don’t want to hurt you."

"Patton, I’m stretched and your dick is already lubed. Trust me."

"But what if I don't trust me?"

Roman's voice goes soft. "Well, I trust you, so you should trust me and trust you."

"... Trust doesn't sound like a word anymore."

Roman snickers and spreads his legs wide, enticing Patton to rut between his cheeks and rock against his hole.

"Well, at least we both know what it means. Come on, Pat, I need you so _bad."_

Patton shudders and nips at Roman’s neck, and Roman moans softly.  
“Hold still,” Patton instructs, forepaw coming to prop up Roman on his belly. “If anything hurts, tell me right away.”

"I will," Roman promises, patting Patton’s paw, and shivers as he feels the wet tip of Patton's dick probe at his entrance.

Slowly, Patton rocks his body around Roman, hissing with pleasure as he works himself in, one slow inch at a time.

“You’re so tight, sweetie, you feel _wonderful_. Just stay still...”

Roman exhales as he tries to keep himself relaxed, the feeling of Patton inside him like nothing he's ever experienced. It's a strange feeling, having a person inside him instead of an object, and he thought there would be more pleasure--

And then Patton slides in a little more and Roman nearly drools at the sensation of pressure against his prostate.

"Patton," he whispers. _"Patton, Patton, Patton, yes...."_

Another slide, and he moans, the sensation of being surrounded and filled up completely almost enough to make him come right then and there. At the noise, the dragon growls eagerly and thrusts forward, sinking in to the hilt and making Roman squeak.

"Roman??" Patton asks worriedly, freezing in place. "Was that too much, should I pull out??"

"No!" Roman exclaims, and both of them moan at the sudden squeeze that came with it. "N-no, I'm- _mmmm_ , I'm fine, I feel good, just- _wow_ , you're _really_ big..."

Patton rumbles around him, and the vibrations travel through Roman in a delicious way. The human shudders, feeling his cock hardening to the point of almost being painful.

"You can move, baby," he manages.

Patton leans down, completely surrounding Roman, and pulls out some before sliding back in slowly. Roman moans again, and Patton repeats the motion a little quicker, burying himself in Roman again, again, again. The human whimpers with pleasure as more heat builds in his gut.

"Patton, I love you around me like this, please, mark me- _Ah!!”_ he gasps as Patton ruts up against his prostate. He squeezes Patton’s paw as he buries his head in his arms, thoughts blanketed with pleasure. _“Mark me up,_ I need your teeth in me, let the whole world know I'm yours, I'm _yours_ , pump me so full of your cum that I keen with the feeling and never look upon another, yes, yes, _yes yesyesyesyesyessss..."_

Patton gives a rougher thrust and lowers his head, panting his words out eagerly. "You want that, darling? You want others to know exactly what you've been doing, who you belong to, that you're part of a dragon's hoard now? How much you’ve won me and brought me to adore you?"

"Yes!! Yes!!!" Roman cries out as Patton slams into him, wings flaring, stretching him so wide and thick and full--

The dragon sinks his fangs into Roman's shoulder, and the human lets out a cry at the sharp sting and the heat it sends racing through his body. Patton licks the wound once, twice, and lets out a loud, rolling croon.

"Darling, sweetheart, I love you _so much,"_ he murmurs into Roman's ear, Roman feeling himself approaching the edge as Patton thrusts into him faster. "You're gorgeous and caring and kind, and so good, and we fit together like perfect puzzle pieces, Roman, I will treasure you _always."_

Roman lets out a shout of pleasure as Patton's forepaw moves down from Roman’s belly and grabs his cock. As Patton pounds Roman into the cavern floor, he finds himself in a whirlwind of sensations, so _loved_ , so _cared for,_ so _surrounded_ and _warm_ and _full..._

The dragon's thrusts stutter and suddenly he slams hard into Roman, and the human feels Patton's cock spasm as the dragon comes. The feeling of being filled up with the heat of his cum, contrasted by Patton’s paw twisting gently around his dick, pushes Roman over the edge and his vision blurs, the whole world coming to just them tied together in the heat of sex and need and love.

A few long moments of heavy panting pass by, and then Patton shifts, still inside him, to peer at him worriedly.

"Roman? Honey?? Are you alright?"

"M'w'nderf'l," Roman manages, still drooling at Patton filling him so completely, rubbing against his oversensitive prostate. "Why?"

"You're crying, treasure."

Roman reaches a shaking hand to his face and finds it comes away wet with tears.

"Huh."

"You're not hurt, are you??"

"No," Roman slurs, mind still hazy, but he’s absolutely clear on how wonderful he feels. "I’m perf'ct. You feel real good."

Patton relaxes against him, huffing a quiet laugh.

"The feeling is mutual, dear one... I'm going to pull out now, okay?"

"Okay," Roman agrees sleepily.

His dragon slips out, and Roman collapses to the floor.

"Roman?!"

Roman looks up at Patton, testing his limbs slowly and finding they feel like lead.

"... Can't move."

He can feel though, and the sensation of clenching around nothing but air and his love’s cum dripping out of him makes him look pleadingly up at Patton for more.

Patton chuckles further. "Oh, you poor thing. Come here, I got you..."

He shrinks down to his more human form and lifts Roman up in his arms, carrying him over to the water. Patton slowly sets him in and crawls in after him.

"I'm gonna wash myself real quick and then you. Does that work, treasure?"

Roman nods hazily, relaxing slowly in the warmth, and Patton gets to work, cleaning himself off and tucking his length back inside himself with a soft moan. Once that's done, he turns to Roman and begins tenderly washing off his bite, pressing a kiss to each puncture mark as he goes.

"Can I clean your privates off?" he murmurs. Roman hums, feeling his mind coming back to him a bit with all the little cuts from before stinging in the heat.

"Go ahead."

Patton flares his wings and goes under to do so, gently cleaning him off with soap and care, and when he comes back up Roman is smiling drowsily at him.

"You're perfect."

Patton's cheek scales light up. "Oh, treasure! You're too sweet."

Roman giggles and presses a kiss to Patton’s cheek, and his love purrs under the attention.

"Come on, baby, I'll grab a towel and then bring you to the nest, okay?"

"M'kay."

Patton hurries off and back, and Roman lifts his arms so his dragon can haul him out of the water and dry him off. Once he’s dry, Patton carefully lifts Roman into his arms so he can work his way through the tunnels to his nest of soft blankets and comforters, using his wings and tail for balance.

"I love you," Roman whispers drowsily. Patton's tail wags some at that.

"I love you too, treasure."

And when they come to the nest, he sets Roman down amongst the blankets and lays beside him to rest, watching fondly as Roman slips off to sleep.

Roman shines amongst all of Patton’s trinkets, one of the two prize jewels of his hoard - treasure to care for, to protect, and to love. If Patton has it his way, no griffin or other creature will ever harm his human again.

Patton thinks this is a pretty good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
